Un lobo no tan solitario
by Asurax1
Summary: Paul siempre a sido un entrenador frió y al parecer sin sentimientos. Pero que pasaría si poco a poco este comenzara a abrirse gracias a ciertas personas que le mostraran que hay más que fuerza y poder en la vida en este nuevo viaje en el que se embarcará.
1. Extraño encuentro

**Hola amigos, aquí Asurax con una nueva historia**

 **¿No terminas una que ya haces otra? ¿Que onda con Pokespirit y Gen furia? Me desuscribo del canal**

 **Pues las dos historias están en proceso, pronto verán caps nuevo de las dos. Pero vamos a esta nueva historia que es un Spin off de La buena vida del campeón donde contaremos la historia de Paul y sus viajes. Cabe mencionar que no es necesaria leer la historia principal para poder leer esta, es más, mejor si no la han leído para no tener ningún spoiler. Pero bueno no los entretengo más y los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Un lobo no tan solitario**

 **Extraño encuentro**

Pikachu y Latios no pueden continuar. Al entrenador Ash no le quedan más pokemons, por lo tanto el ganador es Tobías - dio el árbitro su veredicto.

Ahí lo tienen damas y caballeros quien avanza a la final es ¡Tobías! - dijo el anunciador.

Esto era visto con asombro desde un Televisor de una vieja tienda por varias personas quienes quedaron sorprendidas por tal combate. Entre esas personas había un chico de chaqueta negra con azul cabello corto hasta el cuello morado claro y una fría mirada. Este chico solo dio media vuelta y se alejó de la pantalla.

"Hmp, patético" - murmuró aquel chico mientras continuaba su camino.

* * *

Algunos días después.

Nos encontramos en una cómoda casa de dos plantas a las afueras de Ciudad Rocavelo. Una gran valla rodeaba un gran espacio detrás de dicha casa donde había una gran variedad de pokemons.

Pero lo importante de esto era que en esa casa en un cuarto del segundo piso se encontraba aquel chico de caballos morados y fría mirada. Aquel chico se encontraba recostado en una cama mirando al techo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Paul, el desayuno está listo - anunció una voz desde el piso de abajo.

Aquel chico que respondía al nombre de Paul se levantó de la cama y bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina. En ella había un chico algunos años mayor, del cabello del mismo tono que Paul.

Hola Paul - saludo aquel chico con una sonrisa.

Hola Reggie - saludó Paul de forma seca.

Los dos hermanos continuaron comiendo en silencio sin decir nada hasta que…

Y dime hermanito ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - preguntó Reggie de forma tranquila.

Iré a Ciudad Puntaneva derrotar a Brandon - respondió Paul de forma fría sorprendiendo un poco a su hermano.

¿Brandon? pensé que tal vez buscarías una revancha contra Ash - comentó Reggie.

No podría enfrentarlo ahora - respondió Paul.

¿Y eso porque? - preguntó Reggie confuso.

Cuando vi sus combates en la liga me di cuenta de una cosa - comentó Paul dando un sorbo a su café.

¿De qué? - preguntó Reggie con curiosidad.

De que era más fuerte que yo, él tenía pokemons realmente fuertes como ese Sceptile o ese Heracross, pero aun así solo usó a los pokemon que atrapó aquí contra mi - dijo Paul mostrando una mirada muy seria.

Ya veo, es por eso que quieres luchar contra Brandon, Ash pudo vencerlo y tú ni siquiera pudiste derrotar a uno de sus pokemon, batalla la cual Ash y todos pudieron ver de primera mano- dijo Reggie con una sonrisa.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando hasta que Paul bajó la mirada y una aura depresiva lo cubrió.

¿Tenias que recordármelo? - dijo Paul con la cabeza baja.

Perdón - se disculpó Reggie con una risa nerviosa.

Como sea, hoy mismo salgo para allá - dijo Paul retomando su compostura seria de siempre.

Pues… me temo que no tendrás que ir a Puntaneva - decía Reggie desviando la mirada.

¿Por qué? - preguntó Paul sin entender.

Pues… Brandon volvió a Kanto - respondió Reggie de forma nerviosa.

* * *

Algunas horas después.

Paul se encontraba caminando por la ciudad llevaba su bolso de siempre y una mirada más molesta de lo normal.

(¿Por qué rayos Brandon tuvo que volver a Kanto? tendré que viajar a otra región solo para tener otro combate) - pensaba Paul molesto.

En lo que Paul seguía su camino se topó con el gimnasio de su ciudad, detrás de él se escuchaba un extraño ruido, por lo que Paul decidió echar un vistazo.

Al pasar a la parte trasera del gimnasio pudo ver a un Riolu bastante lastimado frente a un Lucario quien solo lo miraba de forma seria. Alrededor de ellos se encontraban Maylene y los demás miembros del gimnasio observando algo preocupados.

Ya basta Riolu, es suficiente deja de luchar - pidió Maylene preocupada.

El pequeño pokemon no hizo caso a estas palabras y se abalanzó contra Lucario, pero este creó un hueso y golpeo a Riolu mandándolo a volar con mucha facilidad.

Bien es suficiente, ahora descan… - Maylene intentó tomar a Riolu pero este nuevamente salió corriendo para intentar golpear a Lucario.

Lucario ya cansado de esto arremetió fuertemente con Esfera aural lanzándolo nuevamente a volar y haciendo que choque con la pared del gimnasio dejándolo debilitado.

Llévenselo y denle atención - ordenó Maylene.

Si de inmediato - dijeron dos karatekas llevándose al pokemon.

Paul solo observo todo de forma despreocupada y dio media vuelta para intentar marcharse.

¿Paul? - se escuchó la voz de Maylene lo cual hizo que Paul nuevamente de media vuelta.

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste por una batalla de gimnasio? - preguntó Maylene con duda.

Solo pasaba por aquí y escuche un ruido - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Oh, ya veo - respondió Maylene

Bueno me voy - dijo Paul dándose la vuelta para continuar.

Paul espera….¡Ten una batalla conmigo! - pidió Maylene de forma seria.

¿Eh? - preguntó Paul frenando su paso.

Quiero demostrarte lo fuerte que me eh vuelto y que ya no soy esa líder débil con la que luchaste antes - dijo Maylene de forma determinada.

Paul se quedó observando mientras recordaba su combate anterior y las palabras que le dijo en aquel momento "Esta medalla es tan liviana como tú".

Está bien no tengo nada mejor que hacer - aceptó Paul.

Muy bien, prepárate Lucario - dijo Maylene animada a su pokemon el cual gruñó de forma afirmativa.

* * *

Ya dentro del gimnasio.

Maylene se había ubicado del lado izquierdo y Paul en el derecho, uno de los karatekas del gimnasio se colocó al centro para servir de árbitro.

Este será un combate no oficial entre la líder de Gimnasio Maylene y el entrenador Paul, el combate será de un solo pokemon y terminara cuando alguno de los dos no pueda continuar ¿Están de acuerdo? - preguntó el árbitro.

Está bien - afirmó Maylene.

Da igual - dijo Paul Tranquilo.

Bien ¡Comiencen! - ordenó el árbitro dando inicio al combate.

¡Lucario sal a luchar! - anunció Maylene lanzando su pokeball.

De la pokeball de Maylene salió Lucario listo para el combate.

Magmortar preséntate al combate - anunció Paul lanzando su pokeball.

De esta emergió Magmortar preparado para luchar.

¡Lucario comienza el combate con Esfera aural! - ordenó Maylene para iniciar el combate.

Lucario creó una esfera de energía y la lanzó contra el pokemon de fuego.

Repélelo con Lanzallamas - ordenó Paul tranquilo.

Los dos ataques chocaron explotando creando una nube de polvo, cuando la nube se disipo tanto Paul como su pokemon se sorprendieron al ver a Lucario frente a Magmortar.

¡Ataque óseo! - comandó Maylene.

Lucario sin perder tiempo creó un hueso de color azul y golpeo a Magmortar fuertemente en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder.

¡Magmortar usa Tumba rocas! - ordenó rápidamente Paul.

Magmortar abrió los cañones de sus brazos y lanzó varias rocas por el campo intentando golpear a Lucario quien esquivaba rápidamente cada ataque.

(No puede ser que se mueva tan rápido ¿A menos que…? Esté usando Velocidad extrema para esquivar) - pensaba para sí mismo Paul.

¡Magmortar llena el campo de rocas! - ordenó rápidamente Paul.

El pokemon de fuego rápidamente llenó el campo de batalla con rocas impidiendo casi cualquier movimiento.

Tal vez detuviste mis movimientos, pero también lo hiciste con los tuyos - exclamó Maylene de forma seria.

No necesito moverme para esto ¡Usa Humareda! - ordenó Paul de forma confiada.

Magmortar generó una explosión de fuego que cubrió gran parte del campo donde debido a las rocas Lucario no pudría esquivarlo. La explosión generó otra nube de polvo.

Buen movimiento, típico de ti, pero… ya no soy la mismo de lo otra vez ¡Lucario sal ahora! - ordenó Maylene de forma confiada.

Repentinamente Lucario salió debajo de la tierra golpeando fuertemente a Lucario y mandándolo a volar.

¡¿Qué demonios?! - exclamó Paul sorprendido.

Golpéalo con Aura esfera - ordenó Maylene rápidamente.

¡Detenlo con Psíquico! - comandó Paul rápidamente.

Lucario lanzó una esfera hecha de aura pero Magmortar aun en el aire la detuvo con Psíquico para después aterrizar.

¡Ahora devuélveselo! - ordenó Paul de forma confiada.

Magmortar usando Psíquico lanzó la esfera hacia Lucario.

Batéala - ordenó Maylene con entusiasmo.

¿Qué? - preguntó Paul confundido.

Lucario creó un hueso y le dio un fuerte golpe a la Esfera aural lanzándosela de regreso a Magmortar golpeándolo con tremenda potencia sacándolo del campo de batalla abriendo un hueco en la pared del gimnasio.

Magmortar no puedo continuar, Lucario gana. Por lo tanto la vencedora de este encuentro es Maylene la líder de gimnasio -anunció el réferi.

¡Muy bien Lucario lo hicimos! - festejó Maylene.

Paul por su parte solo se acercó a Magmortar de forma seria y lo regresó a su pokeball. Maylene por su parte esperó para oír las duras palabras que le daría a su pokemon.

Ahora descansa - dijo Paul sin mucha emoción.

Vaya, pensé que recriminarías a tu pokemon por esta derrota - comentó Maylene confusa.

Fui yo quien no pudo tomar una decisión acertada - respondió Paul.

Me sorprendes, el Paul que conozco hubiera culpado a su pokemon - dijo Maylene algo asombrada.

Como sea debo irme - dijo Paul con la intensión de marcharse.

Espera ¿Por qué no dejas a tu Magmortar que se recupere aquí? tenemos una habitación sauna que puede ser muy buena para los tipo fuego - ofreció Maylene amablemente.

Paul pareció pensarlo pero finalmente le dio la pokeball a Maylene.

Muy bien, cuando ya esté mejor te lo traeremos - dijo Maylene dándole la pokeball a uno de los entrenadores del gimnasio.

Paul por su parte salió a la parte trasera de gimnasio, se sentó y comenzó a observar a los pokemon tipo lucha. Algunos de ellos entrenaban y otros por su parte se dedicaban a descansar o meditar. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de improvisto algo rompió esa tranquilidad.

¡Oye detente! todavía debes descansar más - decía uno de los Karatecas sosteniendo al Riolu de hace un momento quien intentaba escapársele.

El pokemon lucha forcejeó un poco más hasta que le dio una mordida a la mano del entrenador el cual lo soltó por el dolor. Riolu sin perder tiempo se acercó a un Machoke el cual descansaba. Riolu le gruñó de forma amenazante para después abalanzarse a él, pero Machoke sin hacer nada de esfuerzo lo contenía con una mano en su frente.

Paul por su parte solo miraba atento aquella situación hasta que Maylene se acercó.

Vaya, ese pequeño otra vez - decía Maylene dando un suspiro cansado.

¿Qué pasa con ese Riolu? - preguntó Paul con curiosidad.

Hace unos días unos cazadores intentaron atraparlo junto a su hermano, pero sus padres intentaron protegerlos y los cazadores los mataron llevándose a su hermano frente a sus ojos. La oficial Jenny al encontrarlo pensó que tal vez estaría bien en el gimnasio, pero por alguna razón ataca a todos los pokemon que ve - explicó Maylene de forma seria.

Paul después de escuchar esta historia se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba Riolu, el cual salió volando por un pequeño golpe de Machoke.

Sin decir nada Paul se quedo de pie frente de este hasta que el pequeño pokemon lucha lo notó.

Eres patético, mataron a tus padres y se llevaron a tu hermano y no pudiste hacer nada - dijo Paul de forma seria observando al pokemon.

Riolu al escuchar estas palabras se puso de pie e intentó golpear a Paul sin éxito debido a que el entrenador lo detenía con su pie en la cabeza.

¿Qué haces Paul? no puedes decirle eso - recriminó Maylene molesta.

Mírate, eres increíblemente débil, no tienes nada de fuerza y habilidad tan solo ríndete - decía Paul tranquilo con su pie en la cabeza de Riolu evitando que este pueda golpearlo.

Riolu comenzó a derramar lagrimas pero aun así siguió en su intento de golpear a Paul. Pero este repentinamente sacó su pie y se hizo a un lado para que Riolu debido a su empuje y a la gravedad callera al suelo. Riolu solo se quedó en el suelo con un rostro lleno de ira y frustración.

¿Te sientes frustrado? ¿Quieres ser más fuerte para jamás pasar por lo mismo? - preguntó Paul tranquilo agachándose a donde estaba Riolu.

Riolu no dijo nada y solo intentó darle un golpe en la cara a Paul el cual lo detuvo con mucha facilidad.

Si quieres volverte más fuerte y que jamás nadie esté por encima de ti, ven conmigo - dijo Paul de forma seria.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero me digan que les pareció y que esperan ver.


	2. Primer aullido

**¿Como? ¿Que Asurax subió otro cap en menos de un mes? Pidan un deseo XD.**

* * *

 **Primer aullido**

* * *

Si quieres volverte más fuerte y que jamás nadie esté por encima de ti, ven conmigo - dijo Paul de forma seria.

Riolu observaba sorprendido la oferta de aquel chico, pero quien más estaba sorprendida era Maylene, la cual no se esperaba esa repentina oferta de Paul.

¿Qué dices? - preguntó Paul extendiéndole su mano a Riolu.

Riolu permaneció en silencio pensando en la propuesta de aquel chico totalmente desconocido para él. El pequeño pokemon lucha y Paul se miraban fijamente a los ojos, y no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que en su mirada reflejaban el mismo sentimiento de haber perdió algo realmente importante.

Riolu lentamente comenzó a levantar su mano hasta estrecharla con el frio entrenador, el cual mostro una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

Te advierto que mi entrenamiento es un infierno, y que mis pokemon no serán tan gentiles como los de este gimnasio - advirtió Paul todavía con esa sonrisa confiada.

El pokemon lucha solo asintió adoptando una mirada confiada también.

Espera Paul ¿Estás seguro de esto? este pequeño es incluso más débil que un Riolu normal ¿En verdad estas bien con eso? - preguntó Maylene quien todavía no salía de su sorpresa.

Paul se puso de pie y mostrando nada más que su espalda le habló a Maylene. Ella al escuchar estas palabras mostró una mirada sorprendida.

Paul… - intentó hablar Maylene.

¿Entonces? ¿Puedo llevármelo o no? - preguntó Paul nuevamente serio.

Este… de acuerdo puedes llevártelo - accedió finalmente Maylene.

Paul sin decir nada más sacó una pokeball y la chocó con la cabeza de Riolu para que la pokeball se abriera con una luz roja entrara en la pokeball. Esta se agitó tres veces hasta que finalmente se detuvo y el sonido de captura se escuchó. Luego de esto Paul guardo la pokeball en su cinturón.

¿Ahora qué harás? - preguntó Maylene con curiosidad.

Me iré a Kanto, hay alguien al que tengo que derrotar - dijo Paul dando media vuelta.

Paul espera - pidió Maylene repentinamente.

¿Qué pasa ahora? - preguntó Paul comenzando a fastidiarse.

Cuida a Riolu y… cuídate tu también - pidió Maylene con una cálida sonrisa.

Paul se sorprendió por este gesto, sin decir nada dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, no sin antes levantar su mano en señal de saludo.

Maylene sonrió al ver aquel raro gesto de Paul.

Guau, no sabía que Paul tuviera un lado amable -dijo Maylene con una sonrisa.

Al parecer Ash tuvo un buen efecto en él - dijo una voz entrando por la puerta trasera del gimnasio.

Reggie ¿Viste todo lo que pasó? - preguntó Maylene sorprendida al ver a su buen amigo.

Así es, tal parece que Paul esta poco a poco volviendo a ser el chico que era antes de lo que le pasó a papá - dijo Reggie con una sonrisa feliz.

* * *

Unos días después en el puerto de ciudad Canalave.

A ver… el ferri que debo tomar es el 1C - decía Paul tratando de encontrar su barco.

Paul siguió caminando un poco más hasta que encontró a alguien conocido en su camino.

¿Paul? - dijo un chico rubio con playera de rayas naranjas algo sorprendido al verlo.

Mmm eres tú ¿Te llamabas Barry no es así? - dijo Paul de forma indiferente.

Si soy yo ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Barry con curiosidad.

Voy a Kanto - contestó Paul de forma seca.

¿A Kanto? ¿Vas competir en esa liga? - preguntó Barry impresionado.

No, mis planes son otros - dijo Paul mientras seguía en su camino.

Espera Paul - dijo Barry llamando la atención del frio entrenador

Tal vez pienses que soy un entrenador débil, pero voy a entrenar duro para demostrarte que puedo ser tan fuerte como tú y Ash - dijo Barry con una sonrisa confiada.

Paul dio media vuelta mostrando su espalda a Barry.

No pienso que seas débil, cuando quieras un combate lo aceptaré - dijo Paul siguiendo su marcha.

Barry solo se quedo observando con su rostro impresionado.

Paul caminó hasta encontrar el barco con destino a Kanto, pero mientras subía las escaleras sin fijarse chocó con su hombro a una chica de cabellos rozados atado en dos coletas en espiral.

¿Disculpa? - dijo aquella chica en tono molesto.

No te disculpes - dijo Paul tranquilo intentando seguir su rumbo.

¡No me estaba disculpando! eres tú quien tiene que disculparse por empujar a una dama - dijo aquella más molesta.

Paul comenzó a mirar por los lados de la escalera.

No me digas que la hice caer al mar a esa dama - dijo Paul fingiendo sorpresa.

¡Hablaba de mi idiota! - dijo la chica furiosa.

Oh disculpa, es que no te vi como una dama - dijo Paul de forma tranquila.

Mmp, pelado - dijo la chica molesta retirándose.

Mmp, peluda - dijo Paul imitando el tono de chica retirándose también.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

El barco estaba arribando al puerto de ciudad Carmín. Paul se disponía a bajar pero…

Con permiso - dijo aquella chica que se encontró Paul el día anterior empujándolo y regalándole una mirada engreída.

(¿Y esta qué le pasa?) - se preguntaba Paul en su mente.

Paul no pensó más en el asunto y se dispuso finalmente a bajar del barco.

Después de salir del puerto, el frio entrenador comenzó a caminar por la ciudad donde su hermano le dijo que encontraría a alguien que le diría la localización de la pirámide de batalla y por ende la ubicación de Brandon.

Pero mientras el frio entrenador caminaba por las calles de ciudad, vio algo en la vidriera de una tienda que captó su intención. El entrenador miró rápidamente hacia los lados como asegurándose que nadie lo observara y con sigilo entró a dicha tienda.

Ya dentro con una mirada seria se acercó sin prestarle nada de atención a su alrededor a aquel objeto dentro de una caja.

No puedo creerlo… ¡Es el Taurina Omega versión 3XT de edición súper limitada! ¡No puedo creer que lo tenga aquí y que justo quede uno! - decía Paul cambiando su mirada seria por una feliz y emocionada que altera el orden natural de las cosas.

¡Y es todo mío! - dijeron Paul y otra voz al unisonó agarrando la caja.

¿Eh? - dijeron nuevamente los dos.

Paul levantó la mirada para ver quién era que sostenía al igual que él la caja. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era la chica de pelos de espiral del barco.

Ejem, disculpa, yo lo vi primero - dijo la chica de forma seria jalando la caja.

Te equivocas, yo lo vi primero - dijo Paul también serio jalando la caja.

¿Qué no eres un caballero? deja que esta dama se lo lleve - dijo la chica comenzando a enojarse mientras seguía jalando.

Te repito que no veo a la dama, además, a las niñas no les deberían gustar estas cosas - dijo Paul molesto jalando también.

¡Eso es sexista! a mi me puede gustar lo que me dé la gana, ahora suéltalo - dijo la chica muy molesta jalando con más fuerza.

¡Claro que no yo lo vi primero! - dijo Paul molesto jalando el también con más fuerza.

En medio del forcejeo la caja se rompió dividiéndose en dos y su contenido, una figura de acción salió volando por los aires.

¡No! - gritaron los dos preocupados para dar un brinco.

Los dos pudieron atrapar la figura de acción justo antes que cayera soltando un hondo suspiro. Pero al levantar la mirada vieron al vendedor que los observaba de brazos cruzados y una mirada molesta.

Si lo rompen lo pagan - dijo el vendedor de forma muy seria.

* * *

Minutos después.

Paul junto con la chica salieron de la tienda cargando una bolsa.

Bueno, como disculpa si quieres te doy el dinero que gastaste y me quedo con el Taurina Omega - dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

Oh no, insisto en pagar yo su parte y llevarme el Taurina para que no cargue peso innecesario madam - dijo Paul también con una sonrisa fingida.

¡¿Ahora vas a actuar como caballero?! entonces dame el Taurina a mi - dijo la chica molesta.

¡Oh claro que no! él se queda conmigo - dijo Paul molesto.

¡Eres un grosero! - dijo ella más molesta.

Tu tampoco eres miss simpatía - dijo Paul en tono sarcástico.

Eres un… - la chica estaba por continuar con sus insultos pero alguien los interrumpió.

Vaya, vaya, Reggie me dijo que vendría su hermano, pero no me dijo que traería a su novia - dijo un sujeto un poco gordo, con lentes de sol y camisa hawaiana de color celeste con flores blancas mientras sonreía.

¡No somos novios! - gritaron los dos molestos al unisonó.

Pero mírense, hablando lo mismo al mismo tiempo, además los dos están agarrando la misma bolsa juntos, se ven bastante como novios - dijo el sujeto de lentes con una picara sonrisa.

Deja eso ¿Eres Scott verdad? - preguntó Paul molesto para cambiar el tema.

Así es, tú debes ser Paul y tu eres… - decía Scott mirando a aquella chica.

Me llamo Úrsula - completó la chica de coletas en espiral.

Es un gusto conocerte - saludó Scott con una sonrisa.

Vamos al grano ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Brandon? - preguntó Paul de forma seria y directa.

¿Quieres tener una batalla no es cierto? - preguntó Scott con una sonrisa.

Así es - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Pues no puedo decirte - comentó Scott de forma tranquila.

¡¿Por qué no?! - preguntó Paul sorprendido.

Si quieres saber donde esta Brandon tendrás que derrotar a los demás cerebros de la frontera - respondió finalmente Scott.

* * *

Mientras en la región de Sinnoh.

Maylene se encontraba meditando una sala del gimnasio, pero había algo que no la dejaba concentrarse, y ese algo eran las palabras que Paul le dijo antes de irse

 _Flash Back_

 _Espera Paul ¿Estás seguro de esto? este pequeño es incluso más débil que un Riolu normal ¿En verdad estas bien con eso? - preguntó Maylene quien todavía no salía de su sorpresa._

 _Paul se puso de pie y mostrando nada más que su espalda._

 _Yo… yo comprendo exactamente el dolor que él siente, al perder lo que amas frente a tus ojos sin tener la fuerza de hacer nada - decía Paul sin voltear la mirada._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Él realmente a cambiado - decía Maylene con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hola amigos, espero que les haya gustado el cap, en esta historia planeo hacer los capítulos bastante cortos y más directos para sacar capítulos más seguidos, solo los que tengan batallas/concursos serán un poco más largos.

Pues nada más, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos en la próxima.


	3. Mostrando las garras

**Hola amigos, les pido disculpas por exagerada espera por una historia con capítulos exageradamente cortos, pero es que estoy en el circulo de fuego con parciales en la universidad y no me han dejado tiempo para ponerme a escribir esta y ninguna otra historia. Pero bueno no los entretengo más y los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Mostrando las garras**

* * *

¿Quieres tener una batalla no es cierto? - preguntó Scott con una sonrisa.

Así es - respondió Paul de forma seria.

Pues no puedo decirte - comentó Scott de forma tranquila.

¡¿Por qué no?! - preguntó Paul sorprendido.

Si quieres saber donde esta Brandon tendrás que derrotar a los demás cerebros de la frontera - respondió finalmente Scott.

Nada de eso, no me importan los demás miembros, ni único objetivo es Brandon - respondió Paul molesto.

Ahora que Brandon volvió a Kanto, nuevamente comenzó a utilizar las mismas reglas, así que si quieres luchar con él tendrás que aceptar los términos de la batalla de la frontera - contaba Scott con una sonrisa tranquila.

No tengo tiempo para estas cosas, además ¿Por qué Brandon se fue de Sinnoh? - preguntó Paul comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Creo que fue algo sobre unas ruinas importantes, pero bueno, es una lástima que no quieras participar en la batalla de la frontera, desde el ultimo que la superó no ha habido nadie que llegara muy lejos - dijo Scott con algo desilusionado.

Paul al escuchar eso le surgió una duda en su mente.

¿Cómo se llamaba el ultimo en completar la batalla de la frontera? - preguntó Paul de forma seria.

Su nombre era Ash, le propuse ser un cerebro de la frontera pero él no acepto, al parecer quería seguir viajando y mejorar aun más - respondió Scott recordando con una sonrisa.

(¿Mmp? ¿Será el mismo Ash amigo de Dawn?) - se decía Úrsula en su mente.

Paul por su parte se mantuvo en silencio de forma pensativa hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

¿Dónde se encuentra el cerebro más cercano? - preguntó Paul mostrando una actitud indiferente.

Eso quería escuchar, el edificio más cercano es el Pico de batalla y se encuentra a las afueras de Ciudad Fucsia, puedo llevarte hasta las cercanías - dijo Scott con una sonrisa señalando la ubicación de su auto.

De acuerdo… ¿Eh? - respondió Paul intentado ponerse en marcha, pero sintió presión en el brazo donde cargaba la bolsa.

¿A dónde crees que vas? - preguntó Úrsula con tono molesto.

Tengo que irme, ya puedes dejar de seguirme - dijo Paul de forma indiferente.

Oh no señor, esto es mío y no voy a dejar que te lo lleves - reprochó Úrsula molesta.

¿Puedo saber que hay en la bolsa? - preguntó Scott con curiosidad.

¡NO! - respondieron los dos entrenadores con una mirada aterradora.

Scott solo retrocedió asustado.

Mira fastidiosa, tengo que ir de mala gana a tener combates innecesarios, así que deja de fastidiarme más las cosas y déjame en paz - dijo Paul molesto.

Pues lo siento chico grosero, lo que menos quiero es seguir cerca de ti, pero yo también tengo mis asuntos y no puedo estar siguiéndote - dijo Úrsula igual de molesta.

Bien en ese caso tengamos una batalla, quien gane se lo lleva - dijo Paul de forma seria y desafiante.

En ese caso que sea una batalla de concurso - respondió Úrsula de forma desafiante.

Pff, eres una coordinadora, que patético - comentó Paul con aires de arrogancia.

¿Qué es lo que dijiste? - preguntó Úrsula muy molesta.

Nada, solo que ustedes los coordinadores solo son un grupo de tontos que malgastan el poder de los pokemons en tontas presentaciones sin sentido - dijo Paul de forma arrogante.

Oh ¿Crees porque andas de aquí para allá luchando como un niño tonto contra otros niños tontos te crees mejor que los coordinadores? - preguntó Úrsula un más molesta.

Los dos entrenadores se quedaron viendo fijamente de manera molesta.

Oigan, creo que tengo una idea que puede ayudar a su problema - comentó Scott.

Los dos entrenadores sin quitar su mirada molesta clavaron su vista en Scott el cual se asustó un poco.

Casualmente en Ciudad Fucsia se celebrara en concurso, puedes venir con nosotros y después de que cada uno termine su cometido arreglar su problema - contó Scott su solución.

Mmm, si no hay de otra - respondieron los dos entrenadores molestos.

Bien vamos - anunció Scott caminado hacia su auto.

Este era un auto deportivo de cuatro puertas descapotable de color rojo con franjas blancas muy brillante.

Les gusta, lo compré hace poco, y aunque parezca un deportivo en realidad es un todo terreno - dijo Scott con orgullo.

Los dos entrenadores no prestaron mucha atención a sus palabras e intentaron subir al auto. Lo cual fue algo complicado debido a que ninguno quería soltar la bolsa, por lo cual tuvieron que sentarse en los asientos de atrás de muy mala gana.

Todos listos ¡Vamos! - anunció Scott acelerando a toda velocidad sorprendiendo enormemente a los dos entrenadores.

Scott salió a toda velocidad de la ciudad sin atropellar a nadie de milagro hasta llegar al bosque.

Bien tomemos un atajo - dijo Scott con una sonrisa divertida.

Scott condujo de cara al bosque comenzando a esquivar arboles a gran velocidad mientras los pokemons de la zona corrían aterrorizados. Pero estos no estaban ni la mitad de aterrados a como estaban los dos entrenadores en los asientos traseros.

Scott siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a un rio donde se detuvo.

Oh, gracias a Arceus… digo, que lastima tendremos que rodearlo caminando - dijo Úrsula recuperando el aliento.

No es necesario ¿Recuerdan que les dije que era un todo terreno? - dijo Scott con una sonrisa tocando un botón rojo en la palanca de cambios.

Luego de esto se lanzó con el auto hasta el rio, acción que aterrorizó a los dos entrenadores, pero su terror cambió a sorpresa al ver como las ruedas cambiaban a posición horizontal y el auto comenzaba a flotar por encima del agua.

¿Genial no? y también puede volar ¿Quieren verlo? - preguntó Scott con una sonrisa.

¡NO! - exclamaron los dos entrenadores asustados.

* * *

El transcurso del camino siguió de forma normal, si es que ir por el rio esquivando rocas y bajando cascadas a toda velocidad se le puede decir normal, hasta llegar a las afueras de Ciudad Fucsia.

Al momento que el auto se detuvo los dos entrenadores bajaron rápidamente del auto, se pusieron de rodillas y comenzaron a respirar pesadamente con una cara de terror.

Bien, llegamos ¿Disfrutaron del viaje? - preguntó Scott con una sonrisa.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Dónde rayos te dieron tu licencia? - preguntó Úrsula molesta.

Pff, no la necesito - dijo Scott en tono arrogante.

Úrsula estaba por recriminarle más cosas, pero se quedo en silencio al notar una gran edificación con forma de Seviper frente a todos.

¿Qué rayos es esto? - preguntó Úrsula asombrada.

Este es el Pico de batalla, uno de los siete edificios de la batalla de la frontera distribuidos por todo Kanto - respondió Scott.

Paul quien solo se había quedado en silencio observando pico de batalla lentamente comenzó a entrar al edificio.

¿Quieres ver el combate? - propuso Scott a Úrsula.

Porque no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer - respondió Úrsula.

De esta forma los tres entraron al Pico de batalla.

* * *

Oye Paul, tal vez tu hermano te haya contado algunas cosas sobre la batalla de la frontera, pero debo advertirte que las cosas han cambiando un poco desde la última vez que Ash ganó el desafío - comentaba Scott un poco serio.

¿Cómo qué? - preguntó Paul de forma tranquila.

Digamos que en este edificio realmente juega mucho la suerte que tengas - respondió Scott.

Antes de que Paul preguntara algo más todos llegaron a un campo de batalla, donde al extremo contrario se encontraba una mujer alta de cabellos negros con mechones rojos por debajo, un pantalón largo color negro claro y un cinturón dorado que asemejaba a la piel de un Seviper.

Bienvenido, tú debes ser un nuevo retador para el desafió de la batalla de la frontera, mi nombre es Lucy y ocupo el titulo de Cerebro del Pico de batalla, pero aquí me conocen como la Reina del Pico - se presentó aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Lucy.

Mi nombre es Paul - saludo Paul colocándose en posición.

Úrsula y Scott se colocaron en las gradas para observar el combate.

En ese momento una chica de cabello corto celeste, top y pantalón largo del mismo color azul claro apareció al centro del campo de batalla para servir como árbitro.

Bien, comenzaremos la ruleta de la fortuna - anunció la jueza mientras una especie de computadora se levantaba cerca de ella.

¿Ruleta de la fortuna? - preguntó Paul algo confuso.

Déjame explicarte las reglas, se darán tres vueltas a la ruleta, la primera vuelta determinara la cantidad máxima de pokemon que podrá usar cada uno, la segunda decidirá el estado del campo de batalla, y finalmente la tercera será una sorpresa especial - explicó la chica que sería el árbitro.

Es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso en una batalla - dijo Úrsula algo impresionada.

Al realizar esta ruleta Lucy podrá reconocer la habilidad del entrenador al encontrarse contratiempos inesperados - comentó Scott con una sonrisa tranquila.

Bien es hora de lanzar la ruleta - anunció la arbitro tocando un botón de la computadora.

En ese momento una pantalla gigante al costado del campo de batalla de encendió y una ruleta que giraba comenzó a rodar hasta que lentamente se detuvo marcando una parte de esta.

Lucy=2 pokemons/Retador= 4 Pokemons - marcaba la ruleta.

Paul mostró una sonrisa confiada al ver esto, mientras la Reina del Pico se mostraba completamente tranquila.

Vamos a la segunda vuelta - anunció la arbitro.

La ruleta comenzó a girar hasta marcar nuevamente otro resultado.

Campo de combate= Árido envenenado - marcó la ruleta.

Paul arqueó una ceja algo confuso por esto, pero creyó tener una idea de lo que significaba.

Y ahora la tercera ruleta - anunció la juez tocando nuevamente la computadora.

La ruleta comenzó a girar hasta detenerse en otro resultado.

Sorpresa especial = Sin sustituciones - marcó nuevamente la ruleta.

La suerte a hablado, este será un combate de dos contra cuatro, en el campo de batalla árido envenenado sin sustituciones ¿Están de acuerdo? - preguntó la arbitro.

De acuerdo - asintieron la reina y el retador.

De pronto el campo de batalla se abrió dejando un nuevo campo de tierra seca y agrietada. Pero había algo extraño, por alguna razón el campo desprendía una tenue aura violeta.

Bien ¡Comiencen! - dio la orden la arbitro.

Seviper yo te elijo - anunció Lucy lanzando su pokeball.

De esta salió el pokemon serpiente listo para el combate. El campo de batalla brilló pero a Seviper no pareció afectarle nada.

¡Aggron preséntate a la batalla! - anunció Paul lanzando su pokeball.

De esta salió el pokemon acero, y al igual que con Seviper el suelo comenzó a brillar pero sin causarle ningún efecto en Aggron.

Eres bastante astuto, dedujiste que el campo podía envenenar a los pokemon y por esa razón lanzaste a un pokemon acero - comentó Lucy con una sonrisa confiada.

Paul se mantuvo en silencio.

Bien comencemos ¡Lanzallamas! - ordenó Lucy rápidamente.

¡Protección! - comando Paul.

Seviper lanzó el poderoso ataque de fuego, pero Aggron lo interceptó con una barrera de color verde.

¡Usa terremoto! - ordenó Paul rápidamente.

Aggron con un fuerte pisotón comenzó a causar temblores en el campo de batalla

Salta y usa Cola dragón - ordenó tranquilamente la Reina del pico.

Seviper usando su cola como resorte dio un gran salto evitando ser dañado por los temblores, para luego golpear con fuerza mientras su cola brillaba de color verde. Aggron recibió el golpe pero no pareció hacerle mucho daño, pero repentinamente brilló de color rojo y regreso a su pokeball en el cinturón de Paul. De forma inmediata un brillo blanco salió del cinturón del entrenador para mostrar a Riolu salir al campo de batalla algo desorientado. Al momento que Riolu entro el campo de batalla brilló de color morado y Riolu sintió un dolor punzante en su cuerpo, estaba envenenado.

Increíble, con esto Lucy a desbaratado cualquier estrategia que haya pensado previamente Paul - comentó Scott con una sonrisa.

Úrsula solo mirada poco impresionada el combate.

Rayos… ¡Riolu usa Palmeo! - ordenó Paul sin muchas opciones.

Riolu se dirigió sin mucha velocidad a golpear al pokemon serpiente.

Cola veneno - ordenó Lucy de forma tranquila.

Seviper rápidamente se deslizó hasta estar cara a cara con el pequeño pokemon lucha y le asestó un fuerte golpe con su cola brillando de color violeta. Riolu salió disparado fuertemente fuera del campo de batalla complete debilitado.

Riolu no pude continuar - dio la arbitro su veredicto.

Increíble, lo derribó de un solo golpe - comentó Úrsula algo sorprendida.

Paul se acercó al pokemon lucha debilitado y lo guardó en su pokeball.

"Tenemos mucho que trabajar" - susurró Paul mientras se guardaba la pokeball de Riolu en el cinturón y preparaba otra.

¡Drapion preséntate a la batalla! - anunció Paul lanzado su pokeball.

El pokemon escorpión salió al campo de batalla, y gracias a ser tipo veneno no fue afectado por este.

¡Usa Pin misil! - ordenó Paul rápidamente.

Drapion extendió sus garras y comenzó a disparar una docena de lo parecían pequeños misiles blancos.

Esquiva y acércate - ordenó Lucy tranquilamente.

Seviper comenzó a esquivar con gracia cada disparo de Drapion hasta colocarse detrás de él.

¡Ahora sujétalo! - ordenó Paul repentinamente.

Drapion extendió su cola y atrapó a un desprevenido Seviper.

¡Usa Pin misil! - ordenó Paul .

Drapion nuevamente comenzó a disparar sus misiles resplandecientes, pero la diferencia era que esta vez Seviper no podía esquivarlo y recibía uno tras otro los golpes.

Usa Cola veneno para golpear la cola de Drapion - comandó Lucy.

La cola de Seviper comenzó a brillar de color morado y con la punta golpeó la cola de Drapion con la suficiente fuerza para que este lo soltara.

Ahora Lanzallamas - ordenó Lucy de forma confiada.

De las fauces de la serpiente salió la potente oleada de fuego que golpeo de lleno a Drapion haciéndolo retroceder varios metros.

Lanzallamas otra vez - ordenó Lucy nuevamente.

¡Veneno X! - ordenó Paul rápidamente.

Seviper lanzó el ataque de fuego mientras Drapion creó una "X" morada con sus garras para interceptar el ataque de Seviper. Al momento de que los ataques chocaran una gran nube de polvo se levantó y al momento de disolverse Seviper no se encontraba en ningún lado.

(¿Dónde está?) - se preguntaba Paul mientras observaba alrededor.

Drapion al igual que su entrenador buscaba sin encontrar nada.

Paul siguió buscando hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta.

¡Drapion abaj…! - intentó advertir el entrenador pero fue demasiado tarde.

Seviper salió debajo de la tierra golpeando fuertemente a Drapion y mandándolo a volar muy alto.

¡Ahora salta y usa Cola dragón! - ordenó Lucy rápidamente.

Seviper usando nuevamente su cola como resorte dio un gran salto para después golpear con su cola brillando de color verde intenso a la cabeza de Drapion con una increíble potencia estampándolo en el suelo, al caer creó una grieta en el suelo y quedó completamente debilitado.

Drapion no puede continuar - dio su veredicto la juez.

"No puedo creer que cayera otra vez en ese truco" - susurró Paul molesto regresando a Drapion a su pokeball - (Como demonios voy a superar al idiota de Ash sino puedo contra uno solo de los cerebros de la frontera) - pensaba mientras preparaba otra pokeball.

Veo que tu mente está en otra batalla - comentó Lucy de forma seria.

Paul espabiló un poco por estas palabras.

No podrás ganar si no te concentras en el combate de aquí y ahora, tus combates previos o los que vendrán no tienen que influir en la batalla, debes olvidarlos para poder dar el cien por ciento - comentó Lucy de forma tranquila.

Paul solo la miró seriamente para después soltar un suspiro.

Aggron preséntate a la batalla - anunció Paul lanzando su pokeball.

Nuevamente el pokemon de acero entró al campo de batalla ignorando el veneno que este producía.

Usa Eco metálico - ordenó Paul rápidamente.

Aggron rápidamente lanzó un fuerte eco de su boca directo a Seviper que no pudo esquivarlo.

¡Foco resplandor! - comandó Paul.

Lanzallamas - ordenó rápidamente Lucy.

Los dos ataques fueron lanzados de las fauces de los pokemon chocando entre sí pero siendo más fuerte el ataque del pokemon acero, el cual pudo golpear directamente a Seviper causando bastante daño.

Ese es el espíritu, pero esto todavía no acaba ¡Seviper salta y usa Cola dragón? - ordenó la reina del pico.

Seviper nuevamente usando su cola como resorte se impulsó para arremeter con su cola brillando de un intenso verde.

¡Protección! - ordenó Paul rápidamente.

Aggron en el último segundo creó una esfera de energía que lo protegió del ataque.

¡Foco resplandor! - ordenó rápidamente Paul.

¡Lanzallamas! - ordenó rápidamente Lucy.

Los dos ataques chocaron entre sí a una distancia muy cercana causando una gran explosión que levantó una gran nube de polvo. Al momento que esta se disipó Seviper nuevamente había desaparecido.

No volveré a caer en el mismo truco ¡Aggron Terremoto! - ordenó Paul rápidamente.

Aggron levantó su pata para dar un tremendo pisotón creando un gran temblor. Lucy por su parte solo mostró una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

 **Antes de despedirme quisiera disculparme por no haber subido todavía capítulos de mis otras historias. Prometo que antes que termine Junio subiré dos capitulos de Gen furia y Pokespirit o moriré en el intento... Ademas en Julio reanudaré La buena vida del campeón.**

 **Eso es todo, nos leeremos luego.**


End file.
